emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye
|aliases = * Dark Crow * Son of Heaven * Battle Emperor * Teacher Immortal Emperor * Saint Master * First Ominous Person * Eternal First Emperor * Evil Buddha |afiliation = * (formerly) * (prime disciple) |occupation = * * |relatives = unnamed parents (deceased) |master(s) = Su Yonghuang (in name) |disciple(s) = * Min Ren * Black Dragon King |gender = |age = * Physically 13 (begining of novel) * Mentally he is at least 1,000,000 years (probably much older). |status = 1 |era = * * * * * |race = |world = |worldpart = |nation = |level = * Mortal * ... * Supreme Noble * |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = * First Inner Physique: ** ** *** * Second Inner Physique **Soaring Immortal Physique **Void Imperfection Immortal Physique **Cleaving Axe Immortal Physique }} |immortal_bone = |first_appearance = 1 |death_appearance = }} __TOC__ History 'Origin' Li Qiye was born in the Desolate Era in the peasant family and at the age of seven, he started his life as a shepherd. He took the family name Li; his name was Li Qiye because he cried for seven days and seven nights after birth. When he was thirteen, one of his sheep got lost and to find it, he entered the Immortal Demon Grotto. Immortal Demon Grotto's Master captured him and imprisoned his soul in the body of the Dark Crow. 'Dark Crow' Li Qiye then spent millions of years trapped inside the body of the Dark Crow. He travelled across the Nine Worlds going into all 12 Burial Grounds. He experienced countless dangers and mysteries of the world and trodden through lands that even an unbeatable Virtuous Paragon would stray from. He was unwilling to become an immortal slave to the Immortal Demon Grotto and formulated a grand plan in order to cut off all the immortal spirit seals and formations within his soul. In order to escape the Dark Crow, for his own freedom and to regain his body, he continuously led many geniuses on the road of cultivation, including Alchemy God, Immortal Emperors Xue Xi, Fei Yang, Tun Ri, Bing Yu and others. Eventually Li Qiye was able to successfully escape from the Immortal Demon Grotto, but his situation was not stable and sometimes he was still affected by the Grotto. Whenever he felt like this, he immediately sealed himself and caused his soul to fall into a deep slumber. He had spent many tortuous years in each eras to go into the most dangerous places, and had fell in the hands of many masters and had to surpass many tribulations. But because of this, Li Qiye was able to see many Merit Laws, even Immortal Emperor Merit Laws. Because he was afraid that one day he wouldn't be able to control himself and be summoned back to the Immortal Demon Grotto, he always removed all of his memories regarding the methods and techniques he had learned, to avoid them falling into the hand of the Grotto. However, the Alchemy God and Immortal Emperor Xue Xi came up with a mysterious method that allowed Li Qiye to quickly understand the truths of these techniques the moment he saw them again. There was a time when he was imprisoned for 10,000 years without seeing the sun. 'Emperors Era' 'Min Ren' At the start of the Emperors Era he met young boy Min Ren and accepted him as his disciple. Li Qiye then helped him gather a group of loyal followers and teached them with the Serpent Punishing Stick. 'Black Dragon King' 's lattest disciple was Black Dragon King or Little Black, as he call him. 'Return' Millions of years later Li Qiye finally returned to his original body. The first person he met was San Gui Ye from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, which was created by Immortal Emperor Min Ren. Li Qiye took it as a sign of fate and decided to join the Sect. Upon learning that his latest disciple, the Black Dragon King was dead, he and San Gui Ye first visited the Heaven Protector City to perform the ceremony of venerating the dead, after that Li Qiye went to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. 'Joining Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect' San Gui Ye gave him the Third Cleansing Incense Ancient Order, the holder of which could request anything from the Sect. Li Qiye used it to become the Prime Disciple of the Sect. First Elder Gu ordered third generation disciple Nan Huairen to arrange residence for Li Qiye and ensure his daily needs. According to the rules of the Sect, the Prime Disciple has the right to live in a peak closest to the center, that contained thicker world essence. The Sect owned many peaks, and the Prime Disciple could choose any peak for himself. But most of the main peaks of the Sect were occupied. Moreover, Elders were unhappy with Li Qiye, thus, he was exiled to the abandoned Lonely Peak at the far end of the Sect. 'Nine Saint Demon Gate' In accordance with the Ancient Marriage Treaty between the Sects, as soon as Li Qiye was declared a Prime Disciple, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect asking to test his abilities. The Elders notified Li Qiye and he was willing to go, but put forward three conditions, first - a Medicinal Paste of the King grade once he reached the Yun Physique level. He also requested to learn some techniques, and one or two defensive weapons. The Elders offered him techniques and weapons from the Inner Court, but contrary to their expectations Li Qiye wanted a technique named Invisible Dual Blades as well as a pair of blades to accompany it. Since it was only a Martial Art the Elders willingly agreed, while their impression about his intelligence worsened even further. What they didn't know, that this technique was once used and refined by Immortal Emperor Min Ren. Nan Huairen brought him the Invisible Dual Blades' manual and the Crescent Moon Blades and immediately started to practise with it. Three days later he, accompanied by Nan Huairen and Protector Mo, arrived at the Nine Saint Demon Gate, and was welcomed by Sectional Leader Fu. Sectional Leader Fu led the three into a medium-sized meeting chamber and quickly left. Nan Huairen's friend, Zhang led them around the Gate. Since Li Qiye's visit was to marry Li Shuangyan, the goddess in hearts of many male disciples of the Nine Saint Demon Gate, they all hated Li Qiye, but he completely ignored all of them. Eventually, they reached the Training Ground of the Gate, where Li Qiye saw Tetra-War Stone Protectors. He was surprised and pleased to see them and used special technique to communicate with them. Next day Du Yuanguang, male disciple of the Nine Saint Demon Gate enamored with Li Shuangyan, accused Li Qiye of stealing the treasures and used it as an excuse to attack him. Li Qiye immediately saw through his excuses and ridiculed his plan, that angered Du Yuanguang even more, while Li Qiye nonchalantly challenged him to a fight. This fight was seen as a joke by everyone in the Nine Saint Demon Gate, since Li Qiye was a mortal, while Du Yuanguang was at the Provisional Palace level, but very soon they were utterly flabbergasted, when Li Qiye used the Martial Art with Mortal Grade Swords to effortlessly and ruthlessly kill Du Yuanguang with just one strike, while lamenting that he didn't practiced with it enough. Protector Mo was devastated about the consequences of killing a disciple from the Nine Saint Demon Gate, and wanted to quickly escape from the Gate, but before they could do anything they were surounded by Sectional Leader Fu's people. Xu Hui wanted to kill Li Qiye, but was stopped by Protector Mo. Sectional Leader Fu threatened Mo to step away, and hand over Li Qiye, otherwise not only he would lose his life, but even entire Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect would meet its demise. In response to these threats, Li Qiye laughed out loud and said that if there was a danger of a sect's demise, it would be the Nine Saint Demon Gate, not the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Abilities Indomitable Will: His willpower, basked by hardships throughout the eras, became unshakable. Nothing could ever shake it, and no difficulties could ever make him take a step backward. Vast Knowledge: lived for millions of years and witnessed and experienced many things. He is almost omniscient and there are not many things he would not know about. * Memory Erasure and Restoration: As the Dark Crow, he erased his memories, so that the Immortal Demon Grotto did not get access to them. However, the Alchemy God and Immortal Emperor Xue Xi came up with a mysterious method that allowed Li Qiye to quickly understand the truths of any techniques he studied in the past the moment he saw them again. Techniques * Invisible Dual Blades: As a teacher of Immortal Emperor Min Ren, knew profound truth about this Martial Art. As soon as he joined the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect he used the first opportunity to gain access to this technique, and immediately started to practise with it. * Alchemy: ** Fate Changing Items Currently Owned * Serpent Punishing Stick: He created it from the Demon Forest's wood at the start of the Emperors Era. He first used it to discipline teen Min Ren and his followers. After concluding their training, left the Serpent Punishing Stick in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. He regained it in the Current Era. * Crescent Moon Blades: Mortal Grade weapons, given to him by the Elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as a part of bargain, before his visit to the Nine Saint Demon Gate. used them with the Invisible Dual Blades technique. Previously Owned * Cleansing Incense Ancient Orders: They were given to him by Immortal Emperor Min Ren. Later, Li Qiye gave them to different people. ** Third Order: Millions of years later, Third Order was given to him by San Gui Ye, to help him join the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. After he joined the Sect, returned Third Order to the Sect.